Call Me When Ur Soba
by xXgoffikbichXx
Summary: Neeko getz 2 american but he discuvaers that it iz FULL of PREPS!11 Him and Gofik Jaycub must go un a mussion 2 ddestory all preppy fuckaz!11
1. Chapter 1

Neeko stepd in2 da american. "WTF is this preppy fucking cuntry" said neeko in a goffik way (an: nico tttly killd loadz of peepul so he is wel goffik). Suddently a blak car droove up 2 da niko, it had a pictur of marylin mazon on the hood. It was.....ROOMAN!!11 Malory was in da car, though she had changed her nam to Blair Witch because dat is like her fave movie because she is goffick. She was sat in the back seat applying black liptik. "Roman...you counsin if over der...you didnt tell me he was a prep". Romint slapd da blair wit in da fuck. "STFFU ya cunt!" he shooted angeerly. "Dat iz my cuzin neeko, he is 1020% goffik, u her meee u slag?!" Neeko herd da screamin cum from car and luked in2da window. "Rowman!!!!1" Blair shooted at Roman."Don't insult meh you twat..like..Im never have SEX with you again". She crossed her legz, she was wearing ah black mni skirt black bar top and fish nett tihts. She also had black mplatforms on.

Suddenyl, there wuz much explooshun. Neeko feel down as he scremmed in a suicidall way. It was Goffik Jacub and Buncie!!? "hi you cocksucker" said Bruncie to Nikunt. "your liek so hot" "Fangz" said neeko (geddit cuz i'm goffik)

Blair jumped out of da car in a sexy way, her boobz almost fell out of her top"YOU PERVS". She screamed as she sat on top of da car, she looked like one of dem hot pin up girls..except goffick because pin ups are prepz.

Kaye was with Goffick Jacob because dye were a couple at the moment."Yo". Niko moaned in a sexcc way, and lukd at maolurty longly. Her frech americunt titties were liek so bigg I wantrf tto rape them. Blair looked up at Niko, he was like well hot and goffik. She walked over to him."Hey hunni do you liek want to go into da forests by here". She flicked her hair in a depressed way, her eyes were filled for saddness. Niko waned in a humanitarian way. "I wud kluv 2" he laughed ina statiscically way. Blair and Kino went in2da foruyst and Neeko polled down hois paints!!11 Der wuz a tatoo on his pootey that sed 666!111 Blair gasped in a silnt goffick manna at day 666/."I taught only I ad a tatoo like dat". She liffted up her top and had a 666 on her breasts. (YOU SICKO). She grabbed Ninko and kissed him controversally, hands rubbing at him in a homicidal way. "Impregnate meee" maooned Inko in a delicous way as hsi glock touched Blare's pillow [An: u c tenn prengancy is srs ishoosa!!!] but dennn............."WHAT DA FUK R U DOWING TO MY GOFFIK BICH?!?!?!11" someone shooted. IT WAS.....ROMUNT?!


	2. Chapter 2

ROwman turnt 2 nicotine. "U FUKIN PREP!!11" sceamed Rotan? "wtf r u doin wit mu pruty ricone chocha?!" Romannnn rand out of the forust ina scuidal way an brucis ran afte rhim! Blair screamed and fell down, she began to cry yearz od blood, her eyes were laik limid tears of bluey red. "HE RAPED ME ROMANT..HE RAPPED ME" She screamed and screamed.  
"OH ME FUCKIN SATAN" shooted Nicra spoot. WTF r u talkin but?!?!?!11 But it wuz 2 late. Roman had storumed off 2 da apurtament. He slammed the blud red door in nikos's stupid fukin preupy faze. He luked at da lpinup pastor in da wool. Da gurlz on da posturs had tatewws of martyiln manson on their tatas. He begun 2 cry blak tears of blood, and slut his wrists with a cockraoch dey were goffik ebondy black with red pentargrams on dem JUST THEN..Dimitray fell through da door, he was wering a black goffick t-shirt with MCR on it and black cords."OMS". he cried."WHAT TH FUCK ARW YOU DOING YOU SUCICIDAAL WEIRDO". He painted to da blood. Blair ran in da room aswell, hrt tuts were hungin out od hr t-shit all sexy and her nipulst wier MUGE. "OMFS..what have you done to ROmands"? Romands wuz waering tite sexii balk pnats that said 665 on da ass and a blak tank tup dat rly showed ofv his cleaveage Dumbitri looked at the cleavER in lust, he began to rub his hands at Roman like a rite fukin perv. Blair olso jumped on Romant using her tits 2 stop da bleeding. Sudently!11....ROMAN WOKE UP!111 Oh thank u!" he said huggng dimitri and the tits thad saved hiM! "DIMIEETREEE!" shouted a vice! It was ....FAUSTINK! Dimitri looked up."NO..ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE...". He screamed in a statistic manner, trying to get away from Romant how was clinging to him sexily. "u no u musta pay!!!" sed Fuastin lethargically. He polled down his cunts and bgun 2 rap dimitri!?!?1111 


	3. Chapter 3

Niko fuged itno rda room sexuaslly. Roman had been saved by da msagicall amerucan tatas again, what a sex. "!Roman!" I screamed sexily. "r u k?!?!?!?!?!" Rom an slut up in da bread. "Yez snekko, i am goreak," he repliss gofikenergelethargically. "Manurii saved miiI" "i no lol" sed niko.

Mallorie was sat on da end of da be d with ROman and Dimitray, they had both been d worried about im ever sin ce he ad cut hsi wrists. "Roman..we think you need elp fro s psiciatris". Dimitr patted is head in a sad way. T-cup sceeamed at Dimtree! "Omgf get da fuk away frum roman u cock cock cocksucker\1" Roman wuthced sum gocfik flims on da teglevision. "t-bag, if u dun stfu den faustring $will raep yhou!!!!" T-bag came there.

Dimitreet hide behind Mallorie because she had magic tits. Mallorie gave T-Shirt a gothic glare and pushed Nikoo forwad."Beat him up Nako". She screamed seductivly. Peeko creamed tards T-rex. "i waurend u!!1 bareful i mihgt eat uu!!!11" HE SED PULLEDING down his pots! HE BUNG TO SLAP DRACO WITH HIS BIG FLOPPY DISK!!!111 "OH MY FUCKING SATAN WFT R UD OINGS 2 MII?!?!?!?!?!" cring T-bag gfoikkyl, den he jamped out 2 da windoww!!!!1

Mallorie watched in horror as T-pot fell to da floor, zshe covered er eyes in a sucidal way. Dimitee ran to the window and looked down at da dead T-bag. "Oh my satan..". Eh said. rOMAN farted out of tda crib. He luked out da wandown, den to niko's gofi, phase, coverd in blak mascarabra and lipticks. "Oh lawdy, neeko whata have oyu DOING?!"!!!" "He had to do it he wuz going to kill you Romant". She hugged him sexily, rubbing her body at him to try and sooth im. Dimitri called the ambulance even do thewy were in a hospital already. Beauman waz tank full 2 mallories sexii body. She tot of Mariah Curry's sung FUCK MAH BODEH but she wasz a fukin prep so it didn't amateur a fuck what she sand snd shit. "OK lol i bleeve u" he sed opneing a tube of fruit pasteels


End file.
